A Million Different People
by Lady Smoothie
Summary: AU: One-shot in the Michief and Marauding universe. In a different world, Hermione Vidane plays her violin and someone comes to hear... Implied JPHV. By Aerin.


**A/N: I've had this idea stuck in my head forever, so I had to write it… This is an AU one-shot from a fic I'm planning on writing. In this fic, Hermione is born Hermione Vidane in the year 1961 and attends Hogwarts with the Marauders. She actually becomes a Marauder herself, having been best friends with James and later Sirius, Remus, and Peter since the train ride to Hogwarts. Anyways, the song in this fic is "Bittersweet Symphony" by the verve and it is an amazingly beautiful song. If you haven't heard it, go listen to it:P Anyways, on with the show!**

**A Million Different People**

**A James and Hermione Story**

"2 1 2 3 2 1 3 2 1 4 3 2 1 4 1 2 3 4 …" the girl whispered to herself, writing something on one page before flipping back to another. "Yes, that's right. I think that was the only spot… Let's see…"

Picking up her violin she settled her neck into the chin rest, rolled her shoulders till the shoulder rest was right, slid her fingers into the right positions, picked up her bow, and proceeded to play Bach's Concerto in A Minor First Movement.

As she continued to play, her weight into the string grew greater, and her heart began to race and swell along with the music. Her face gleamed with the excitement of the music as she raced through the piece.

And then the piano began to play.

She immediately stopped and whirled around to see _him_. "Oh," she said shakily, "It's you. I- I mean, I didn't want people to hear-"

"Are you bloody _kidding_?" he asked. "You're incredible! Why wouldn't you want people to hear you play?"

"Because- because- you're wrong! I'm horrible!"

And he laughed at her.

"You've _got _to be kidding! You're a wonderful violinist! You can put so much raw emotion into a piece… that was beautiful!" She blushed.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Hey, listen… play something."

Of all the things she had been expecting, that wasn't it. "What?"

"Play something."

"Why?"

He sighed. "Because I want to hear you play! Please?" He turned on the puppy-dog eyes, the ones she could never resist. Now was no different.

She sighed. "Oh all right. But I want it to be something different…. Ah! I've got it."

She pointed her wand at the page, and something entitled "Bittersweet Symphony" came up. Another wave, and a cello and viola opening came in.

She counted. "1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4," she whispered. "1, and!" And she was off.

Suddenly, the boy recognised the song. It was one he had heard on the Muggle radio once, a few summers back. It had actually been the girl who had played it for him. He pulled his drumsticks out of his sleeves and proceeded to bang in with the drum part on top of the piano.

She nodded to him with a grin on her face and then began to sing.

"'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life

Trying to make ends meet

You're a slave to money then you die

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down

You know the one that takes you to the places

where all the veins meet yeah."

He was surprised at her voice- she rarely spoke, a bit of a shy girl, and while the voice she spoke with was certainly melodic, he hadn't thought se would be quite so good at singing.

"No change, I can't change

I can't change, I can't change

But I'm here in my mind

I am here in my mind

But I'm a million different people

from one day to the next

I can't change my mind

No, no, no, no, no, no, no,no,no,no,no,no

Well I never pray

But tonight I'm on my knees yeah

I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah

I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now

But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now

No change, I can't change

I can't change, I can't change

But I'm here in my mind

I am here in my mind

And I'm a million different people

from one day to the next

I can't change my mind

No, no, no, no, no, no, no

I can't change

I can't change it

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life

Trying to make ends meet

Trying to find some money then you die

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down

You know the one that takes you to the places

where all the veins meet yeah

You know I can't change, I can't change

I can't change, I can't change

But I'm here in my mind

I am here in my mind

And I'm a million different people

from one day to the next

I can't change my mind

No, no, no, no, no

I can't change my mind

no, no, no, no, no,

I can't change

Can't change my body,

no, no, no

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down

Been down

Ever been down

Ever been down

Ever been down

Ever been down

That you've ever been down

That you've ever been down…"

She faded out, and he hit the last drum beat at the same moment she drew her last bow stroke.

"Wow," she simply said. "Wow."

He nodded. "Wow is right." He paused, trying to work up the famed Gryffindor courage to ask her something he had meant to for a long time. "Listen, Hermione, I know the Christmas Ball is in just a few days, but I've been meaning… well… you see… the thing is… Will you go toi the Ball with me, Hermione Vidane?"

The girl with the curly brown hair and the violin smiled. "I would love to, James Potter."

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Did it completely suck? Was it any good at all? Should I write the full fic? You tell me! Please review!**

**Lady Aerin**


End file.
